(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical semiconductor device package, particularly to the packaging material for fluorescent semiconductor devices,
(2) Brief Description of Related Art
The prior art method for implementing a fluorescent semiconductor device is to coat the optical device with a mixture of two liquid materials, liquid epoxy and anhydride, and a fluorescent powder in a fixed ratio (X1:Y1:Z1) as shown in FIG. 1 to yield a xe2x80x9cuniform liquid fluorescent materialxe2x80x9d. For application, the uniform liquid fluorescent is used to coat the surface of the optical chip. After the fluorescent liquid is solidified, the optical chip can emit a xe2x80x9ccolorless lightxe2x80x9d when energized, because the light energy from the chip can excite the electronics in the molecules of the fluorescent material.
Such a procedure is inconvenient to use, because it involves the mixing of two liquid materials and a powder prior to application.
An object of this invention is to use a single solid state resin material to replace prior art the liquid state mixing of fluorescent material. Another object is to simplify the packaging procedure in applying the fluorescent material on an optical semiconductor chip.
These objects are achieved by using two kinds of solid state powders: the epoxy powder and the fluorescent powder.